A degree of realism can be added to games, especially war and fantasy games, through the use of miniature figures to represent characters in the games. Each participant in the game manipulates characters, each represented by a miniature figure and each being endowed with certain characteristics, e.g., strength and range of movement, that enter into the resolution of a given event, such as a battle or other interface between characters. As the complexity of each character and each scenario grows, and as the number of characters increases, the complexity of the game increases.
Traditionally, miniature figures are made of metal and sold individually or in sets. Typically, the packaging of the figures is at least partially transparent allowing the consumer to view the shape and identity of each figure prior to purchasing. Alternatively, when the packaging is not transparent, the contents of the package are clearly identified. Therefore, because purchasers are allowed to choose a specific figure for their collection, the potential market for trading these figures is minimized.